


“I Do Not Mind”

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Flustered Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hand Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reveal, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley gives Aziraphale a surprise when he steps out of the shower...and so does Aziraphale to Crowley.





	“I Do Not Mind”

Crowley stopped out of the bathroom wearing only nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was slightly dripping with water droplets onto his his body. He stepped into the living area of the flat where Aziraphale was siting in his favorite armchair and reading a book. When Aziraphale turned the page of his book, he noticed Crowley from the corner of his eye and turned his head to face. His eyes widened as he suddenly blushed.

”Cro-Crowley! You are getting water all over the hard wood floor. Plus...I thought you brought clothes with you in the bathroom before your shower?” Aziraphale spoke and then asked as he felt flustered. Crowley smirked. The dampness of Crowley's half naked body was making Azirpahale feel slightly flushed across his face and cheeks. Crowley also had an idea pop up in his head. He walked over closer to Aziraphale, who fidgeted a little in his armchair as Crowley got closer to him. When he reached the angel, Crowley stopped walking and stood in front of him. With an even bigger smile on his face. 

Crowley suddenly took one of Aziraphale’s hands and placed it on him. Both of them were now blushing. And feeling Aziraphale’s hand in him made Crowley feel a little warm, too. Aziraphale gulped. Without even realizing it, Aziraphale’s hand started to trail down Crowley's chest and stomach. Crowley started to quietly pant in pleasure. When Aziraphale reached the hem of the towel around Crowley’s waist, he moved his hand away and blushed even more as he started to feel nervous and shy. Unlike Aziraphale, Crowley was not nervous at all. He felt very comfortable around the angel. Whether he was clothed or not. But...it did not mean that Aziraphale was going to stop.

”Do you wish to see more of me, angel?” Crowley asked him. Aziraphale was not sure how to answer that. He swallowed before he gave the demon a response.

”Y-Yes. I do wish to see more of you. Truly I do.” Aziraphale replied. He was not sure why he just did that but Aziraphale knew that he was not that innocent. Especially when it comes to Crowley. Crowley stood back up in front of the angel again.

”Would you like to do the honors?” Crowley asked another question. Aziraphale nodded. He placed one of his hands on the hem of the towel. And with a swift movement, the towel that was wrapped around Crowley’s waist fell to the ground below him and exposed the rest of his naked body. Aziraphale’s eyes widened again at the sight Crowley’s cock that was right across from his face. Crowley looked at the way that Aziraphale was reacting to him and it was a beautiful sight to see. 

“_Stunning_.” Aziraphale muttered under his breath before looking up at the demon. Crowley was smiling back at him.

”Do you like what you see?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale smirked at him, which caused Crowley to become a little more excited than he already was.

“Absolutely.” Aziraphale answered back to him. Aziraphale looked down and forward again then reached one of his hands out again but quickly moved it away as he realized what he was about to do. Crowley still looked at his angel.

”I..I do not mind, sweerheart. Go ahead and touch me all over. Wherever you want.” Crowley told him, giving him consent. Aziraphale nodded then placed one of his hands underneath the shaft of Crolwey’s beautiful cock. It was also slightly aroused at the moment. Aziraphale got a sudden thought in his head.

”I wonder...I wonder if can make him do _that_? Well...I never have done anything like that before but I am going to find out. Both of us, actually. Just hope that I can go through with it.” Aziraphale thought to himself. A couple of seconds later, Aziraphale wrapped his hand gently around the shaft and began to pump his hand up and down. Crowley was shocked but did not want to react. He did not want Aziraphale to stop touching him like that. Crowley also started to a little blush more.

”Fuck! I can not believe he is actually doing this. And to me of all people.” Crowley thought as Aziraphale kept on giving him a hand job. Aziraphale has never done anything like this before and hoped that he was good enough at it. He started out slowly. Aziraphale even rubbed the tip and ran his thumb over the slit on the tip of Crowley's cock. Crowley’s breathing started to become more heavy and a little faster as the feeling started to intensify. Seeing the way the demon was reacting to his touch made Aziraphale also feel good.

All of a sudden, Aziraphale began to pump faster along the shaft. Crowley let a out a moan. It was not exactly a heavy moan either. Aziraphale smiled and chuckled silently.

”That is absolutely adorable.” Aziraphale thought to himself. The jerking off only lasted another couple of minutes before Aziraphale suddenly stopped. Crowley looked at the angel, feeling so honey and confused at the same time. Aziraphale stood up from the armchair. There was something else that Aziraphale wanted to try. So,etching that he was having an urge for.

”I want you to sit down. I am not done yet either, dear.” Aziraphale told and instructed. Crowley did not even object. He sat down in the armchair. His erection was sticking straight up towards the ceiling. What Aziraphale did next was a complete surprise to Crowley. Aziraphale got onto his knees in front of Crowley. Aziraphale looked up at Crowley. Crowley was looking back down at him.

”Spread your legs for me, dear. I want to see all of you in front of me.” Aziraphale instructed the demon. Crowley’s eyes widened. 

“Are you sure that you want to do that? You do not have to if you do not want to.” Crowley asked and told him. Aziraphale kisses one of Crowley’s thighs before looking back at him once again. Both of them were blushing but Aziraphale was not nervous at all.

”I do not mind. This is something that I _want_ to do to you, Crowley. ..If you want me to, of course.” Aziraphale replied to him with a smile on his face. Crowley gulped.

”Go for it.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale nodded back.

”And please, darling. Do not hold back. I want it to please you.” Aziraphale told him before he started. Crowley nodded back. Aziraphale took Crowley’s now very hard cock in one of his hands once again and positioned it closer towards his face and even closer towards his mouth. Crowley was feeling a little nervous. He knew that this was the angel’s first time doing something lewd like this. And doing this to a demon of all people. If either of their sides found out about this...there will be definitely hell to pay for the two of them.

Aziraphale looked at the erection for a moment before suddenly placing his tongue in it. The sensation of Aziraphale’s tongue trailing along the shaft and giving it kisses as well made Crowley even more excited than he was feeling before. Crowley was hardly able to keep eye contact with the angel. Aziraphale suddenly stopped and sat back up. He took a deep breath before shoving the length of Crowley’s cock into his mouth. Crowley bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a moan. But...it did not work as Aziraphale started to move his head back and forth along the shaft.

”Fuck. His mouth is _amazing_.” Crowley thought to himself. Aziraphale, again, started off slowly. Taking in as much of Crolwey’s cock into his mouth as he could. Aziraphale tried his best not to accidentally grind his teeth against it. So far, he was doing good. ...Maybe even a little too good for a first timer. It did not take so long for Crowley to feel a knot in his stomach. Aziraphale was loving this. Giving Crowley oral sex was something so surreal and exciting at the same time. And both of them were loving every second of it. Especially Crowley. This was something that he never thought Aziraphale would do. It was a total dream come true to the demon.

All of a sudden, Crowley dug his back into the armchair as Aziraphale started to go faster. The feeling was now becoming too much for the demonic one.

“Ah Fuck!” Crowley moaned out loud. 3/4 of Crowley’s cock was being sucked on by the angel at this point. The knot feeling in Crowley's stomach started to become a little tighter. Aziraphale could taste the saltiness of Crowley’s precum on his tongue as well. He started to run his mouth around the slit on the tip of Crowley’s cock. Crowley’s panting and moans started to fill and echo throughout the room. He could not keep up anymore. Crowley needed to release. And Aziraphale was not going to stop. Crowley could even sum up the energy to tell to either.

“Zira..I...I..” Crowley could not finish what he was going to say as he suddenly grabbed a hold of the sides of the armchair and suddenly released inside of Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale pulled it out as some of Crowley’s come went into his face as well as some of it was still in his mouth. And it was a quite a bit. Crowley sat back in the armchair, naked, sweating and trying to catch his breath for a moment before looking at Aziraphale, who’s face was slightly coated in come on the right side near his cheek. Crowley blushed at the sight and felt a little embarrassed at the same time.

”Aziraphale...are..are you alright?” Crowley suddenly asked. Aziraphale _swallowed _the come that was in Aziraphale’s mouth before he spoke. 

“Ye-yes, dear. I am completely fine. ..How did that feel?” Aziraphale spoke to and then asked him. Crowley smiled.

”That...that was incredible, angel.” Crowley replied. Aziraphale stood up then looked at Crowley with a smile on his face as well.

”Good.” Aziraphale said back then walked over to a tissue box and wiped off his face. Crowley sat back up and grabbed the towel off the ground and wrapped it around his waist again as he stood up from the armchair. He walked over to the angel and stood in the back of him then wrapped his arms around him. 

“I love you, too.” Aziraphale suddenly said to him. Crowley placed his head into Aziraphale’s shoulder.

”How do you feel about our relationship becoming both romantic and slightly sexual from now on?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale turned around Crolwey’s arms and faced him.

“As I told you before, I do not mind. It may take time to fully become comfortable with it but I want to take it a little further.” Aziraphale answered him.

”Whatever you want, darling. Whatever you want.” Crowley said back to him. The two of them suddenly kissed each other on the lips for about a minute before pulling away. 

“I better go wash my face.” Aziraphale said to Crowley all of a sudden. Crowley moves his arms from around Aziraphale’s body and then held both of the angel’s hands in his.

”Let me help you. I want to. Plus, my clothes are still in there.” Crowley suggested. Aziraphale smiled and then nodded. He walked with Crowley as he still held one of his hands in his.

**The End.**


End file.
